In a computer network, data updates are often provided from a data source (e.g., a user device, a web application, a customer, etc.) to a data consumer (e.g., a database, a processing system, etc.). Typically, a computer server or other intermediary system receives data updates from a plurality of different data sources and delivers the data updates to a downstream data consumer. The order in which the updates are delivered to the data consumer is often critical. For example, if the updates from a particular data source are “delta updates” (e.g., updates which build upon or refer to a preexisting data structure), the updated data may only make sense semantically if the updates are delivered to the data consumer in a particular order (e.g., the order in which the data updates are generated by the data source). It is difficult and challenging to ensure that updates from a large number of data sources (e.g., thousands, millions, etc.) are delivered efficiently and in the proper order.